


Quiet comfort

by Tuvieja



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Nightmares, no beta we die like like dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvieja/pseuds/Tuvieja
Summary: Magnus has a nightmare and Alec is there for him





	1. Magnus

Magnus wakes up in a panic. There’s fire and brimstone. There’s a dilapidated castle and a dark throne. He can hear the screams of beasts so horrible no English words could ever describe. Their wails piercing and so drawn out that sometimes he wonders if it isn’t just the sound of the wind in this damned place.

Magnus is alone, he doesn’t remember why. He doesn’t like to be alone.

He needs to do something. He needs to get out or they’ll find him. Who knows what will happen then? His father was gone, lost to limbo, and he was just a halfblood, there’s no reason the demons won’t bring him down. He needs to get out. He needs to GET OUT. HE NEEDS TO...

His magic lashes out of him like a blue wave of pure power, as he sits up on the bed. E

yes wide but unseeing as he turns his head this way and that, trying to figure out where he is or where the threat may come from. His brain tries to tell him he’s in his bedroom on Brooklyn but all he can feel are the flames of Edom licking at his skin.

He’s still trying to get his bearings when he hears a soft groan coming from his right. Before realising he’s doing it Magnus has a hand raised, red, angry, magic swirling around and ready to attack.By that red light he finally manages a look around, more specifically a look at the sleeping face besides him.

Alec is still sound asleep on the bed, not even the sound of a magic surge was enough to pull him from slumber. Magnus doesn’t know at what time he got back but judging by the dark bags under his eyes it couldn’t have been that long ago.

In an effort to control his breathing so he won’t wake him, Magnus covers his mouth, when that isn’t enough to cam himself he bites into it, stifling a cry as he draws blood.

Suddenly there’s another hand in front of him. long pale fingers carefully prying his away. Magnus looks sharply to where Alexander was sleeping. The boy was now looking at him with those big lovely eyes, still reclined on the bed but clearly ready to move at a moments notice if needed.

Without thinking Magnus’ hand leaves his teeth and wraps tight onto Alec’s. The grip far more intense than any human could manage but the other doesn’t show any signs of discomfort, instead, he starts to rub his knuckles soothingly.

When he feels stable enough so he won’t break apart, Magnus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. His hand relaxes and his whole body seems to give in as he slumps against their headboard, clumsily trying to pull up the blankets a bit more as he feels cold all over.

Once Alec sees him pull out of whatever state Magnus had woken up in he gets up and untangles his hands from the other limp one. He leaves a quick kiss on Magnus’ forehead before getting up and heading for the kitchen.

It isn’t long before he comes back, holding two mugs of warm tea.

Magnus accepts the one offered to him without saying a word, his gaze still not all the way present.

Alec sits on the bed beside him and, oh so carefully, lies his head on his shoulder, wrapping his arm around the other.

They stay just like that, sipping on their teas and staring at nothing, Magnus taking comfort from the firm presence at his side while he tries to come back from the nightmare, or the memory, he isn’t quite sure.

At one point the exhaustion catches up with him, making it hard to keep his eyes open. He doesn’t even realize he’s dozing until he feels those careful hands take away his cup. Alec helps him lie back down with a gentleness that is surprising from someone who spends their nights out fighting monsters. far from putting him off, those callused fingers and battle scarred body only make magnus feel safer, like he can sleep for a while and there’ll be someone to hold up the world while he rests.

The memory of Edom fades as he looks at those eyes staring at him like there’s nothing else they’d rather be doing.

Come morning he’ll feel guilty as he notes that Alec’s eyes are just as tired as he feels. But Alexander knows him all too well, he knows what he’s thinking and he will walk up to him in their kitchen, as the coffee pot prepares something dark enough you could scry in it, and he will not say a word but he will hug him for so long Magnus can forget about fire and evil and he will just bask in the feeling of having the man he loves so close.

They never speak on nights like this, and the mornings are still relatively quiet aside from making any plans or informing one another of their schedules. The say nothing because nightmares are far too common on their home. This time it was Magnus, last week it was Alec, it doesn’t matter.

Anytime one of them wakes from the worst places of their subconscious they know the other will be there, a comforting presence and a silent, constant companion.


	2. Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same night but from Alec's POV

It was late enough to be considered early, the hunt should have been wrapped up two hours ago but just as they were going back to the institute Jace had found some fresh trails of a nest and they couldn't let it go. By the time they arrived at the institute (covered in ichor and smelling like swers) Alec was tired enough to take a taxi home instead of running.

He opens the door with his key, something so mundane yet so exhilarating. Alec prayed he’s never get used to the intimacy of sharing a home with the man he loves. He toes off his shoes at the entrance and leaves his bow lying haphazardly on the floor. He’s pick it up tomorrow.

As he made his way to the bedroom, Alec shed his clothes until he was just on his boxers and ready to face-plant into bed. Although he was bone tired, he still stood a few seconds on the doorway, admiring the sight of Magnus, soft in his sleep, face free of makeup and completely relaxed. This was one of his favorite views, the reason to make it through every hunt, and what he longed for when he was secluded at the institute working through stacks of paperwork.

After taking it in he pads towards the bead, taking care not to disturb the other man as he gets under the covers, turning so he could see Magnus as his eyes fell closed by sheer exhaustion.

At first he didn’t know what woke him. There was no source of light to disturb him, no loud noises that could have shaken him out of slumber. Alec stayed completely still, not opening his eyes as he cataloged his surroundings in search of a threat.

He wasn’t in pain, he could feel the bed under him and the silk sheets and soft mattress told him that he was still at home. It was as he checked all his senses when he heard it, a sound so light he wouldn’t have caught it if he wasn’t straining for it. Magnus was awake, and he was breathing hard.

Alec opened his eyes at once, looking around the room to see if there was any immediate danger, before realising what had happened.

Nightmares weren’t unusual enough for his liking. He knew what Magnus needed and he was sad that this knowledge came up so often.

His first priority was to soothe Magnus, the man tended to get lost in his own head, centuries of memories and too many hardships making it hard to sort through in his current state. 

Gently, he reached up his hand, making sure to telegraph his every movement so as not to startle Magnus. His efforts were in vain as the other man wasn’t all that aware of what was happening around him. He tried to take his hand, worried that he’d really hurt himself with how hard he was biting on it, no doubt trying to keep everything in.

Alec didn’t normally have a problem with his lover’s past relationships but it was moments like these when he realised that other people wouldn't care to learn how to treat Magnus and would, then, hurt him with their words and actions. Making Magnus feel ashamed of his reactions, or like he was a bother to sleep with.

Containing his emotions, Alec managed to take his hand. This made Magnus a bit more aware, as the man turned his clouded eyes towards him. All the turmoil and fear were clearly painted on those cat eyes, glamour forgotten.

One look was enough for Alec, he held his hand as Magnus came down from whatever hell his mind had trapped him in. Once the man managed to get his breathing under control, and he no longer looked ready to flee, Alec got up.

Making tea was one of their rituals for situations like this, not using any magic but rather taking the time to boil the water and selecting one of the blends the other person favored. The familiar motions could be done without actually thinking about it and Alec wasn’t sure he was all the way awake as he went back to their room with two steaming mugs.

Magnus was still sitting in the same position he left him in. Holding back a sigh Alec gave him the tea, helping him wrap his hands around the cup. When he was settled on his side, Alec reached a hand to encourage Magnus to lay against him and wrapped him in a side hug as they kept each other company.

When the other man started to lean more against him, and his tea seemed in danger of falling at his side, Alec took it away from him. Leaving both mugs on the bedside table and helping Magnus get back into bed. He lay back down in the same position he had fallen asleep in, looking for any sing his love would need him once again. Once Magnus was sound asleep he let himself drift off.

In the morning, Alec woke up early as usual. He looked at Magnus, who was thankfully deep asleep and seemingly with no more nightmares, and got up to make them breakfast.

As neither of them had gotten much sleep that night he decided to make the coffee especially strong, since their positions wouldn’t allow them to take the day off to actually rest. Magnus got up as usual but his eyes still had a shadowed look to them. Alec didn’t need to think about it as he went to him and wrapped him up in his arms, wishing his presence alone would help Magnus shake off whatever had haunted him in the dark.

Nightmares weren’t unusual enough in their home, but at least they had someone by their side to help keep them from taking over their waking hours too.


End file.
